


just us

by gabsgen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: Viktor spends his birthday with the one most important to him: Makkachin.





	just us

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @SqueezeBabe on twitter as part of the Viktor birthday exchange hosted by @BirthdayVictor!
> 
> Merry Christmas, I'm your Secret Santa! I hope you like it!

Viktor's eyes slowly open, crusty with sleep. He hears the click of the heater turning on and, smiling slightly, he turns his face back into the warmth of his pillow. Makkachin doesn't let him get away with it for long, though. The old girl is cuddling up to Viktor's blanket covered chest and panting excitedly, as if she knows exactly what day it is.

Viktor huffs out a quiet laugh and turns his face to the open air, opening himself to a barrage of sloppy poodle kisses. “I know, I know,” he chuckles, sitting up only to have his lap become full of dog. “You know exactly what today is, don't you smart girl?” Viktor ruffles Makkachin's ears playfully, prompting her to let out an excited but quiet woof.

Makkachin is pulled in close for a hug, Viktor sighing happily and eyes fluttering closed as he places soft kisses to the thick curls. It's his birthday, and he's glad that people are still respecting his decision to follow a silly tradition started years ago. A tradition of just him and Makka for the day, no one else.

It's the one day a year absolutely guaranteed to be peaceful and calm, a day where no one bothers him. Not Yakov, not sponsors, not others at the rink. It's a day devoted solely to him and the pup that has been with him through every up and down of his life, the one being that has never judged him one way or the other.

Pulling back from the hug with one last kiss to Makka's nose, Viktor smiles brightly and clambers out of bed. He talks absently to Makkachin as he bustles around getting ready, putting on fleece-lined pants and a thick pullover, stopping only to ponder which coat to wear. He decides on the dark blue that matches Makka's own coat, and pulls out his favorite pair of black gloves.

“Your turn, pretty Makka!” Viktor cheers as he leaves the bedroom, faithful dog following. Makkachin trots over to the hall closet and sits patiently. First is her harness, a pristine cream color to contrast with her fur. Next is the black winter snood, keeping her neck and ears warm without being uncomfortably tight. Then out comes the dark blue winter coat to match Viktor's, with an opening for the harness and her name embroidered in silver in one corner. She lifts each foot without complaint for the black booties that will keep her from slipping on the icy Russian sidewalks.

(Viktor knows he's probably going overboard, but he's not risking anything when it comes to Makkachin.)

Declaring them both ready, Viktor clips on Makkachin's leash and off they go. First stop of the day is the café that lets him bring Makka in because they all love her and she's perfectly behaved. Viktor buys a seasonal latte for himself and a plain croissant to split with Makkachin, smiling softly the whole time.

The rest of the day is like that. Calm, soft, just Viktor and Makkachin. They go window shopping. They go to the Christmas market downtown. They go to the park and play in the snow together. All the while, that soft smile never leaves Viktor's face.

When they climb into bed that night, all warm and cozy, Viktor unlocks his phone for the first time all day and starts going through the happy birthday messages. He replies to each and every one from his friends, and to some of the smaller Twitter accounts so the fans know they're noticed. He posts a blanket thank you on Instagram, using a picture of Makkachin dressed up for a Christmas party.

Finally, he rolls over and takes a new photo of Makkachin, snoozing peacefully with her head on her chin. He opens Twitter again and makes a post of his own before turning out the light and snuggling into his blankets, perfectly happy with his day.

❄Viktor❄✅ @vNikiforov  
She made the day perfect  
[image]


End file.
